


Ценные кадры

by MsFlaffy



Series: Космоклюква [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Новый сотрудник, Мацукава Иссей, перевелся на Кеалу с одной из тех служебных станций, у которых даже порядкового номера не было.





	Ценные кадры

Новый сотрудник, Мацукава Иссей, перевелся на Кеалу с одной из тех служебных станций, у которых даже порядкового номера не было. То есть порядковый-то был, конечно, но он никому ничего не говорил. В любом квадранте эти станции, одинаковые до зубовного скрежета, служили заправками, складами и маршрутизаторами, а многие по сути являлись базами компаний экспресс-доставки, на которых корабли сбрасывали и подбирали грузы. В принципе, если станция находилась в оживленном секторе, работы на ней хватало, порой даже попадались хитрые логистические задачки. Совсем не так было в отдаленных уголках, куда приходил хорошо если один корабль в день. Но поскольку порядковые номера станций никому ничего не говорили, Ханамаки понятия не имел, где трудился до этого новый коллега.

Первое время все принюхивались и осторожничали. Коми и Куними тихонько шушукались в уголке, сплетничали, не особо скрываясь, но Мацукава и бровью не вел - а жаль, Ханамаки бы посмотрел, брови были знатные; и хотя в беседы не влезал, когда приглашали – отзывался неизменно дружелюбно, и юмор был как раз такой, какому Ханамаки всегда завидовал: ироничный, как у него самого, только гораздо мягче. А еще Мацукава умел шутить с великолепно непроницаемым лицом – настоящий повод для зависти, Ханамаки редко выдерживал до победного конца. С ним на пару было бы так здорово доводить Ойкаву. Определенно, стоило их познакомить.

Работал Мацукава примерно так же, как и общался: увлеченно, но без фанатизма. Особый интерес у него вызывали только карты маршрутов; он разворачивал их на трехмерный экран и изучал, всматриваясь в линии, соединявшие точки, делая какие-то пометки, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по губам. Длинными, наверняка сильными пальцами… На этом Ханамаки поспешно обрывал наблюдение, слегка отклонившееся от курса, и возвращался к собственной работе.

 

Все это внимание было далеко не праздным любопытством. Как старшего по смене, Ханамаки заботила обстановка в коллективе, и он предпочитал знать, что и как делают его сотрудники. В целом он был доволен, его весьма занимала перспектива выхода за рамки общения в офисе… А потом все пошло, как шло в их департаменте обычно. Разве стоило ожидать иного.

 

Однажды утром, не вполне проснувшись, Ханамаки кое-как дополз до офиса, машинально потрепал Льва по пышным кудряшкам, зарулил в кухню… Погодите. Кудряшкам?

Высунувшись из кухни, Ханамаки и правда увидел кудряшки. Такие, как у барашков. Подкравшись поближе, он положил на них руку. Кудряшки спружинили.

В конце концов Льва спас Кенма, который просто подошел, взял того за локоть и увел подальше от Ханамаки и его сосредоточенного «пынь… пынь…» по всей окружности прически.

\- Я проспорил! – крикнул Лев, послушно труся за Кенмой.

Через пару дней Ханамаки ругал себя последними словами за то, что расслабился, завороженный упругостью искусственной шевелюры, и не уточнил, что и кому именно.

 

Война розыгрышей случалась в офисе логистов периодически. К этому, в принципе, все привыкли и не то чтобы жили в полной боевой готовности, но хотя бы не хватались за сердце, обнаружив вместо привычных названий папок абракадабру или вместо обычного кофе – модифицированный, усиленный кайенским перцем или «с ароматом нефтяного разлива». Вопрос был только в масштабах. И Ханамаки, следовало признать, оказался совершенно не готов к тому, какой талант в этой области они получили вместе с новым назначением.

Итак, в этот раз все началось с Льва, который три дня вынужден был изображать барашка. Следующим оказался Кенма; звуки на его пульте связи заменили на цитаты из порно, да так качественно, что он провозился целый день, пытаясь все исправить. Звуки, кстати, подобрали отлично, Ханамаки каждый раз мурашками покрывался от особо проникновенного придыхания входящего сообщения. Входящего. Мда. Потом пострадал общий пульт – все иконки областей, которые логисты использовали для удобства, радикально поменяли вид, и на этот раз обратно их никто менять не стал, настолько легко оказалось запомнить, какая к чему относится, когда прошел первоначальный шок. Тогда Ханамаки включился в общее веселье, выпросив у Акааши списанный модуль кабины одноместного шаттла и заменив им рабочее место Мацукавы – никто иной не мог быть автором иконок, да и аудиальной атаки, скорее всего, тоже, Ханамаки уже научился узнавать почерк коллег в том, что касалось розыгрышей. Мацукава оценил и срывал работу, в самые неподходящие моменты изображая пилота-тестировщика.

Примерно к тому времени, когда маршруты, за которые отвечал Киндаичи, вообразили себя косяками рыб в море, народ стал опасаться приходить на работу. Неизвестно, на сколько хватило бы тяжелой артиллерии в лице разбушевавшихся Мацукавы и Ханамаки, но в один не очень прекрасный день последний зашел к себе и увидел сотни профитролей, усеявших все рабочее пространство.

\- Это кощунство! – заорал Ханамаки, хлопнув дверью. – Профитроли пропадать не должны! Пока все не съедите, никто отсюда не выйдет.

\- С вами можно работать, ребята, - резюмировал Мацукава, сыто отдуваясь после первого десятка, и они с Ханамаки стукнулись кулаками.

 

Один из верхних уровней станции опоясывала смотровая галерея, с которой жители могли наблюдать за тем, что творилось вокруг Кеалы. Света на ней не было – только тот, что шел снаружи, - зато было три яруса. На первом стояли кресла и пуфики самых разных конфигураций, давая возможность выбрать понравившиеся, оттащить подальше или, наоборот, подвинуть ближе к обзорной панели. Второй, чуть в глубине, был заставлен диванами и лежаками, а третий, снова подходивший почти вплотную к прозрачной стене, застилал толстый, мягкий ковер, на котором валялись горы и горы подушек. Теоретически, по этой галерее можно было обойти всю станцию по кругу, но никто так, конечно, не делал. У всех были любимые сектора: кому-то нравилось смотреть, как прибывают и отправляются в другие системы пассажирские лайнеры, кто-то наблюдал, как чинно проплывают мимо грузовые танкеры… Ханамаки почти всегда выбирал ту секцию, которая выходила на самый тихий, редко используемый участок над поврежденными в какой-то старой аварии шлюзами. Здесь не было суеты, только обманчиво ровно горели звезды.

Нырнув в полумрак, Ханамаки привычно поднялся на третий ярус, скинул туфли, а когда глаза привыкли немного, с удивлением увидел темную фигуру, растянувшуюся у края. Обычно здесь никого не было – слишком скучно, никакой движухи по горизонту.

\- Привет, - сказал Мацукава, обернувшись на тихие шаги.

\- Я удивлен, - ответил Ханамаки. – Не привык к компании.

\- Прости, что нарушил твое уединение.

\- Ну, сегодня скорее я нарушил твое.

Мацукава хмыкнул и похлопал рукой по ковру. Когда Ханамаки собрал все окрестные подушки, сложил гнездо и уселся в центр по-турецки, он уже снова смотрел вдаль. Надо было последовать примеру, но отчего-то чужое присутствие не давало расслабиться, зудело по всему телу, заставляя то и дело бросать короткие взгляды. Наконец Мацукава повернулся, вскинув бровь, и пришлось делать вид, что нет-нет, ничего такого. Рассердившись на себя, Ханамаки засмотрелся так усердно, что очнулся только когда Мацукава легко потрепал его по колену. Он весь был черно-белым, как и космос за окном; над мягким воротом свитера собирались самые глубокие тени.

\- Кофе?

Ханамаки моргнул, отвел взгляд.

\- Пожалуй.

 

В следующий раз – не считая, конечно, работы - они встретились в парке, снова случайно. Ханамаки брел по дорожке, петлявшей среди цветущих кустов, рассеянно попинывая камешек, пока его не напугал шорох в этих самых кустах. Осторожно вытянув шею, Ханамаки заглянул в гущу веток и листьев и увидел там хорошо знакомую фигуру, сложившуюся в неудобной позе.

\- Это какой-то новый вид медитации?

Мацукава вскинул голову так резко, что чуть не завалился назад.

\- А, привет. Творческий отдых, - он показал странную штуку, которую держал в руках. Ханамаки присмотрелся.

\- Это что, камера?

\- Да. Очень старая, еще даже не цифровая.

\- Ух ты! Настоящее ретро, - придумал Ханамаки вместо просившегося на язык «на кой тебе такая древность». Но Мацукава и так понял – их обоих это давно перестало удивлять.

\- Мне нравится сам процесс.

Ханамаки согласно помычал. Мацукава уже вернулся к тому, от чего его отвлекли, и теперь что-то настраивал, подкручивал нацеленный на куст объектив. Глядя на по-прежнему завораживавшие его пальцы, лежавшие на ребристом колесике, на сухожилия, попеременно проступавшие на тыльной стороне ладони, как струны, Ханамаки засунул руки поглубже в карманы, покачался с пятки на носок и решил, что ему процесс тоже нравится. Очень. По крайней мере, со стороны.

\- Кого ты там ловишь, птичек?

\- Свет, - туманно ответил Мацукава, пощелкал затвором и, крякнув, поднялся. Оглядел Ханамаки с головы до ног явно профессиональным взглядом. – Можно тебя поснимать?

\- Валяй, - Ханамаки принял картинную позу.

\- Не сейчас. При случае.

Ханамаки пожал плечами и не стал уточнять, что это должен быть за случай.

 

Следующий день был выходным; прозевавшись спросонья и заглянув в холодильник, Ханамаки обнаружил только пустоту. Очевидным решением стал поход в любимый ресторанчик, где на завтрак можно было заказать отменные блинчики с джемом. Задумавшись о предложениях по оптимизации очередного пучка маршрутов, которые надумал Мацукава, Ханамаки в этого самого Мацукаву и врезался – тот стоял перед входом в ресторанчик и изучал меню. Потерев ушибленную руку, Ханамаки подозрительно сощурился.

\- Ты меня преследуешь!

\- Возможно, - сказал Мацукава. – Хотя пока больше похоже, что преследуешь как раз ты.

\- Я точно нет! – возмутился Ханамаки. – Погоди, возможно? То есть, возможно, и нет? Так не пойдет. Будем считать, что преследуешь. Зачем?

Мацукава пожал плечами.

\- Возм…

\- А-а-а! – Ханамаки погрозил пальцем. – Причину. Быстро.

\- Завтрак?..

\- Уговорил! – Ханамаки положил руки Мацукаве на талию и отбуксировал его внутрь, к своему любимому столику. – Ты выбрал правильный ресторан и правильного провожатого в мир его меню, друг мой.

 

С Мацукавой было так легко, что Ханамаки уже стал забывать, как было без него. Как вообще могло быть. Он никогда не верил, что можно находиться с человеком на одной волне, пока сам не оказался в такой ситуации. Коллеги буквально вешались и стонали в голос, когда они вдвоем наводили шорох, заканчивали друг за друга предложения и подшучивали над всеми и каждым. А помимо этих простых радостей, Ханамаки нравилось и все остальное. Смотреть на Мацукаву, когда тот откидывался в кресле, обманчиво расслабленно изучая очередную карту. Иногда сталкиваться в парке, у кинотеатра или новой забегаловки. Наблюдать за тем, кто наблюдал через объектив. Мацукава всегда выглядел немного сонным и открыто выражал внимание в адрес только двух вещей: логистических загадок и предметов съемки. Во всяком случае, так Ханамаки считал до одной кофейной паузы; он хохотал до слез от пересказа приключений, которые пережил Коми в компании заблудшего не то туриста, не то репортера, а отсмеявшись и выбравшись из-под стола, заметил, как полыхнули в глазах Мацукавы жаркие искры, которые тот не успел погасить или спрятать за тяжелыми веками. Остаток рабочего дня он провел, разрываясь между мыслями о том, что с коллегами как-то нехорошо и чревато, и желанием затащить одного вполне конкретного коллегу в любой укромный уголок. Не то чтобы желание стало для него новостью, просто раньше тлело подспудно, не выходя на первый план, а теперь, похоже, занялось серьезно.

Мацукава, конечно, уловил его душевный раздрай, но Ханамаки опередил все возможные сомнения или извинения. Просто подошел и наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез спросил:

\- К тебе или ко мне?

Хорошо, что к тому времени все уже разошлись, потому что Ханамаки понял, что до этого момента ничего не знал о взглядах Мацукавы, и снова вспыхнул, проклиная свою светлую кожу. Впрочем, что ему было терять.

\- Ко мне, - после небольшой паузы сказал Мацукава. – Но ты не замечаешь беспорядок.

\- Думаю, ты постараешься, чтобы я его не заметил.

 

Хотя и стараться не пришлось, Ханамаки все равно не смог бы обратить внимание ни на что другое. Мацукава был словно нарисован размашистыми, уверенными линиями, которые передавали не только внешность, но и характер, и манеру двигаться, держать себя. Жилистое тело с черной штриховкой волос, текучие тени вокруг косточек на запястьях и локтях, крупные руки и, наверное…

\- Ого, - вздернув брови, не удержался Ханамаки, когда взгляд прошелся по плоскому животу и спустился ниже, следуя за рельефным узором из вен.

\- Я не настаиваю, - пожал плечами Мацукава.

\- Шутишь?! – изумился Ханамаки, облизываясь и придвигаясь ближе. – Иди уже сюда…

Мацукава не стремился доминировать, но ему хотелось подчиняться. Как бы Ханамаки ни упрашивал, он все делал в своем темпе: изучал, смаковал, доводя то до смеха, то до бешенства, умело удерживая в шаге от разрядки. Ханамаки буквально плавился под ним, прижатый тяжестью не столько тела, сколько взгляда; для него Мацукава стал волной, на волю которой проще бездумно отдаться, чем сопротивляться. Он знал, что будут еще сотни возможностей сделать все по-другому, как угодно. Сейчас же хотелось – вот так: до звенящей пустоты, до легкого головокружения, до полузабытья.

 

\- А я ведь целый план придумал, - пожаловался Мацукава в потолок, рассеянно водя кончиками пальцев по руке облапившего его Ханамаки. – По завоеванию. Романтический ужин, катание на большом мощном погрузчике…

Ханамаки ахнул.

\- Надеюсь, ты не слишком шокирован моей готовностью лечь с тобой в постель в обход этих роскошеств?!

\- Я старался быть готовым ко всему, - сообщил Мацукава тоном человека, смирившегося со всеми тяготами жизни, и Ханамаки преувеличенно выдохнул, укладываясь обратно на удобное плечо. Они молчали какое-то время.

\- А на каком погрузчике ты собирался меня катать?

Мацукава наверняка сделал очень выразительное лицо, но поднимать голову, чтобы посмотреть, было лень.

\- Только Слейтерн, без вариантов.

Ханамаки тихо застонал.

\- Начинаю жалеть, что так быстро согласился.

\- В принципе, нам ничего не мешает пройтись по всем пунктам.

\- Интересно будет посмотреть, что ты счел адекватным вознаграждением за каждый…

 

Бардаком Ханамаки было не напугать, зато холодильник Мацукавы являл собой разительный и приятный глазу контраст с его собственным; когда Ханамаки залез в него впервые, то был изумлен количеством незнакомого вида коробочек и упаковок.

\- Сколько тут всего интересного!

\- Угощайся, - зевнул Мацукава, выползший на кухню за компанию. Ханамаки сунул нос в первую попавшуюся коробку и обнаружил там восхитительно нежный десерт, переливавшийся лиловато-лимонным.

\- Сувениры с далеких планет?

Мацукава пожал плечами.

\- В основном.

Ассортимент холодильника постоянно менялся; Ханамаки заглядывал в него, как ребенок под новогоднюю елку. В конце концов сладости как-то распространились, размножились, стали появляться и на его кухне тоже.

Хотя порой казалось, что вся жизнь сосредоточилась в постели, на самом деле хватало и работы, и развлечений в свободное время, не только и даже не столько вдвоем. Мацукава познакомился с Ойкавой, тут же получил и не без удовольствия принял прозвище «Маццун», с еще большим удовольствием присоединился к Ханамаки в вопросах подкалывания старшего диспетчера - как и следовало ожидать. Ойкава возмущался, орал, что двое на одного – совсем уж нечестно, обещал обратиться за помощью к страшным, поистине жутким людям. Круг общения ширился, и вот уже Ханамаки с удивлением обнаружил, что Мацукава его кому-то представляет, что они снова сидят в любимом ресторане, на подушках третьего яруса обзорной галереи, на кухне у Ойкавы или в гостиной Ханамаки и все вместе уплетают экзотические десерты, запивая их экзотическими же чаями. Когда, как и зачем Мацукава успевал обзаводиться знакомыми, оставалось тайной. Впрочем, от социально-культурных событий ему требовалось отдыхать, и Ханамаки беззастенчиво этим пользовался.

Однажды утром он проснулся с той же сладкой, тяжелой истомой во всем теле, с которой засыпал, а лениво потянувшись, обнаружил, что Мацукава не спит.

\- Ты когда-нибудь ощущал себя трепетной розой в руках опытного садовника?

\- Нет, - не особо удивился Мацукава. – Но теперь я знаю, что ты читаешь перед сном.

Ханамаки хрюкнул.

\- А, они и тебе подсунули.

\- Конечно. Я даже прочитал. Местами увлекательно, хотя слог, на мой вкус, слишком вычурный.

\- Их пишет кто-то из местных, - сказал Ханамаки. – Но это тайна.

\- Да ну? Ставлю на Ойкаву.

\- Ха! Думаешь, ты один такой умный?

Мацукава разочарованно помычал.

\- А заявки этот таинственный автор принимает?

\- Ооо? – оживился Ханамаки, приподнимаясь на локте. – Есть конкретные мысли? Желания? Я, конечно, не автор, но вполне открыт предложениям!

\- Можно составить еще один список. Кажется, по романтической части мы выполнили основную программу.

\- Отлично! – Ханамаки призадумался. – А кстати, насчет заявок… Не объявить ли конкурс для заинтересованных?..


End file.
